


Training Sessions

by Iron



Category: Young Justice
Genre: F/M, Porn Without Plot, Training Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron/pseuds/Iron
Summary: Roy like to train with Jade. Jade likes putting him in place.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jade Nguyen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Training Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> For [GhostlyJudge](https://twitter.com/ghostlyjudge?lang=en) on Twitter! If you like my work, join me at [!@fab_roddy](%E2%80%9C)!

Training together is a rare event, though Roy has been eager to do so with Jade at every opportunity. He’s always trying to spend more time with her, no matter how aloof she is. Even when they _do_ spend time together, he usually feels like she’s standing on the other side of a ravine. It’s like he can’t even touch her. The only time that changes is when she _wants_ him. 

He doesn’t think anything of the sly smile on her face as she invites him into the training room, costume on but for her mask. He watches her disappear into the training room, heart beating just a little too hard in his chest, and hurries after her. 

She’s stretching on the while he changes into the loose sweats he uses to train. He sidles up to her on the mat after he finishes wrapping his hands and wrists. He can almost feel her smiling at him behind her porcelain mask, though he’s sure that it’s just his imagination. 

“Why don’t we do something to make things a little more... interesting, today? Drive us to new heights.” 

He frowns. She _is_ better than him. She probably does train differently than he does. Maybe he should listen to her. “What kind of interesting?” 

“Just a little contest. Who can do the most reps, stretch the furthest, win in our spars.” 

“What does the other person get?” 

He watches her bend backward, feet planted firmly on the ground, and something in his gut twists when she tells him “How about a little game of strip training? You’ve played before, I can assume?” Her hair puddles on the ground, and he nods frantically. 

He hasn’t, but he can remember playing a few games of strip poker with the guys, and how different can it be? 

Very different, he learns, when she challenges him to match her flexibility. He can touch his toes just fine, but he can’t touch the _back_ of them like Jade can. She smirks when he falls back on his ass, leveraging herself back to standing. He looks up at her, something hot and tight in his chest - embarrassment, maybe. “You know the rules. Strip.” 

“What am I supposed to take off?” 

Her head tilts, and she flicks a finger towards his chest. 

He strips his shirt off reluctantly, tossing it to the side of the mat. He can feel her eyes dragging down his chest, settling on the muscles of his abdomen before looking away. “Should we try some contests of strength?” 

“Something I could actually win? _Yes_.” 

She loses her robe to a chin-up count of forty-two to fifty-seven, and her undershorts to a contest deciding who can punch the punching bag the hardest; Roy loses his pants to a foolhardy attempt at arm-wrestling and both of his socks to a game of rafter-swinging. 

They’re both red-faced and slicked with sweat by the time Jade offers to finish off the session with a spar. Neither of them is unused to the sight of nearly-naked sparring partners, rather used to the members of various teams or family members sparring shirtless or in sports bras and shorts, and the near-nudity of other people rarely matters to either of them. 

Still, Roy can’t help the way his eyes linger on the curve of her hip or the way her cleavage is peaking out of the front of her sports bra, sweat beading up between her breasts. He can feel his cock stiffening in his shorts, and his cheeks flush a deeper red when he realizes she can _see_ it, and he reaches down to readjust himself as she turns to pad her way back to the sparring area. “Come along. We can’t finish out the session without a spar, arrow boy.” 

He almost trips over himself trying to follow her, fingertips tingling. This wouldn’t be the first time they’ve fucked - not even the first time they’ve made love - but he’s filled with the same giddiness every time he realizes that she still wants him.

The spar starts off the way it always does, the two of them exchanging blows. Jade is the better of the two at combat, between them, but Roy’s been practicing with her for long enough that he’s learned to hold his own; she enjoys the challenge of someone familiar with her fighting style. 

Hands wander. A glancing blow off her shoulder brings them chest to chest, sweat-soaked bra pushing against his pectorals, and his hands drop to her elbows as she hooks a leg around his ankle and topples them both to the floor. He lands on top of her, pressed together chest to hip, until she rolls them over and perches on his groin. Her hands are on his wrists, forcing them up and over his head, and he stares up at her with wide eyes as she runs her hands up his chest. Her fingers draw red lines on his skin as she drags her nails back down it, blood rushing to the surface. She rocks back on his groin, his quickly-hardening cock nestled between the cheeks of her ass. 

She rocks back down on it, and he can feel the slick of her, hot and damp, caught against the material of her underwear, rubbing against him. It soaks the front of his boxers as he rocks into the gentle motions. “Fuck -“ 

“You lost, Roy. Time to take them off.” She shimmies down towards his knees, and he moans piteously at the loss of sensation. Her nails prick at his hot skin as she hooks them over the waistband, dragging them down slowly. His cock, tenting the thin material, sways and twitches when it’s finally freed. There’s already pre-cum beading at the tip, and his hips jerk helplessly upwards when she swipes her thumb across the slit to collect it. 

“I don’t think you’re going to get much out of this if you don’t strip down to match.” He barely manages to bite the words out, and he can only sit up after she’s got hands off him. He watches her strip out of her sports bra, tossing it to the side with the rest of their clothes. Her breasts are pale, and Roy can’t tear his eyes away from the way their dusky nipples harden in the cooler air of the training room as she pulls her panties down. Slick trickles down her thighs in thick rivulets, shining against her dark skin. His mouth waters as a drop trickles down and gets caught in the crease of her knee. He loves the taste of her. 

It’s obviously not in her plans today, though, as she leans down and wraps one hand around his wrist, tugging it up to the apex of her thighs. 

Jade is wet as he presses his fingers against her, lips hot and slick against his skin as her lips part around his digits. She shifts her hips and takes him into her until he’s two knuckles deep in her cunt. “Go a little harder, arrow boy. You haven’t impressed me yet.” There’s a tremor in her voice that belies that, but Roy doesn’t pay any mind to that. He’s too busy concentrating on the way sweat has beaded up on her chest, slowly rolling back towards her clavicle with every heave of her chest. The dark peaks of her breasts rise and fall with every breath she draws, and he can’t resist resting his weight on his knees and running one hand up her side, cupping her left breast. He runs his thumb over the hard nub of her nipple, watching with fixated optics as she sighs and pushes up into the touch. 

“I’m wet enough, little red.” She bends her knee, dragging her toes up his leg. She can feel him against her thigh, long and hard, the spongy tip of it leaving wet kisses against the side of her knee. He pulls his fingers free, 

He moans when she leans up, wrapping her calloused hand around the base of him and guiding him towards the apex of her thighs. The head presses against her lips, gentle pressure forcing them to part as he pushes into her. 

Roy moans helplessly as liquid heat clutches down on him. He rocks into that warm wetness, moaning softly as he loses himself in the pleasure of being inside her. He works himself into her slowly, spreading her open bit by bit, until he’s bottom out and she’s squirming on his dick. 

The sound she’s making is utterly enchanting, little breathy moans spilling out of a pleasure-slackened mouth. She wraps her arms around his neck, leveraging herself up until their bare chests are pressing together. He presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth and tastes their mingled sweat and the oil she uses in her hair, salty-sweet and perfect. 

They rock together, tired muscles stretching and pulling, sweat-slicked skin sliding against sweat-slicked skin, the training room filled with their echoing cries of pleasure. He moans as rocking turns into thrusting, her slick spilling out of her and coating her thighs. 

He feels the heat in his gut tighten and morph into something _more_ , a rubber band of pleasure tightening like each thrust pulls it tighter, until he leans into her and feels her tighten around him and that rubber band _snaps_. 

Heat floods her insides, and Jade moans softly as she feels him soften inside her. A shudder of pleasure runs up her spine, and she gropes around on the training mat until she finds his hand, dragging it up to the apex of her thighs as he tries to card their fingers together. She pushes down until his fingers are mashed against her cunt. She moans as the side of his thumb grinds against her clit. Pleasure blooms, finally, and he gets a clue as she shudders and tightens under him and starts thumbing it without prompting. She was so close that it only takes a moment, his hand squeezed to aching between the strong muscles of her thighs, soaked by her fluids as the pleasure breaks and she falls gratefully into her orgasm. 

He stares down at her as she slumps back onto the mat, collapsing into a boneless pile of limbs and sweat and long black hair. “We should do that again sometime.” 

She laughs, sweet and airy and bright. “Only if you learn how to make me cum, _Speedy_.”

“I think I can do that. I’m a quick learner.” He steals a kiss from her sweet lips, and he can feel her smile hidden against his mouth. 

“Then I guess training starts tomorrow.”


End file.
